LA VERDAD DETRAS DE LA ORMETA
by katherine kathleen
Summary: en los bajos mundos de la mafia, todos temen por el juramento de la ormeta pero si es solo un papel y si esta conformado de chicos y chicas que son testigos imparciales de cada paso de las mafias...y si es estos chicos son mas de lo que aparentan, vongola y aliados descubrirán los oscuros secretos de la mafia 18/27 R/L 89/56 algunos occ que ayudaran a la historia,Lemon,Mpeg


Era una tarde agradable. El ambiente estaba enrarecido con un extraño sentimiento de comodidad y seguridad. Se escuchaba el murmullo del las hojas de sakura al ser arrastradas por el aire, a los alumnos de la escuela namimori salir de clases. El sentimiento era roto por un grupo de jóvenes que pasaban a toda prisa por la escuela con preocupación y desesperación. En medio de todo esto, y ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, en la montaña de namimori se encontraban un grupo de ocho chicos desconocidos con los cuerpos atado e inmóviles.

Uno de los jóvenes se encontraba sentado en el suelo y con el seño fruncido esperando a que algo interesante ocurriese pero sabía que no tardaría mucho para que los jóvenes vongola y compañeros vengan al rescate de sus amigos

-¿Q-Qué van a hacernos?-Preguntaba una joven de cabellos cortos de un hermoso color castaño casi anaranjado de grandes y hermosos ojos miel tés casi bronceada muy guapa.

-¿Qué no es obvio Kyoko-chan?-Le respondió uno de los captores acercándose asía ellos

El joven se estremeció al ver la sonrisa de la que creyó ser su nueva amiga. En ese momento antes que todo esto pasara había sido agradable conocerlos pero no esperaba que los secuestraran si se puede decir así… más bien los acompañaron hasta la montaña y no opusieron resistencia alguna al ser atados algo en ella le decía que no los iban a dañar pero eso la confundía aun mas.

-Gracias por confiar en nosotros pero era necesario hacer esto son ordenes de nono.-Comento una chica acomodando a lambo junto con i-pin y fuuta- Perdonen por esto Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, chicos pero realmente es necesario sinceramente yo no quiero hacerles daño-señalo la joven prendiendo una llama azul platinado envolviendo a los chicos que sin más se quedaron dormidos.

Sepan que si no logran derrotarnos no los acabaremos como se nos ordeno sino que serán entrenados para la batalla que se aproxima les prometo que cuando termine esto les explicaremos lo que está pasando con más calma ahora solo las necesito proteger hasta que termine esta batalla no quiero que mis primeros amigos resulten heridos-comento un joven haciendo un escudo de llamas moradas con verde.

-confiamos en ustedes...-Susurro una castaña mayor antes de quedar inconsciente

Ahora se preguntaran, "¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO? ¿QUIENES SON LAS OCHO FIGURAS? ¿DE QUE PRUEBA HABLAN!? Y SI DEJARE DE HACER PREGUNTAS PARA CONTARLES LO SUCEDIDO" para saber eso habrá que retroceder una semana…

******UNA SEMANA ANTES ******

Un chico se encontraba acostado en su cama, con las mantas cubriéndole hasta la cabeza, Se removió incomodo bajo las mantas cuando alguien irrumpió en su habitación, cruzándola hasta llegar a las ventana corriendo la cortinas para dejar pasó a la molesta y deslumbrante luz del sol la cual no hiso gran efecto en el chico

-Dame-tsuna despierta…-hablo un hermoso hombre de 25 años de ojos negros hermosas patillas risadas cuerpo bien trabajado y atlético, vestía un traje negro y una fedora con una franja anaranjada y un hermoso camaleón sobre esa (claro que si damas y caballeros los arcobaleno lograron romper la maldición).

-cinco minutos más…- pidió el joven en la cama hasta que sintió un enorme mazo de 500kg. Var en su cabeza.

-R-reborn!-grito el chico a la vez que caía al suelo sobándose el chichón en de cabeza con lagrimitas en los ojos.

REBORN:-Deja de quejarte dame-tsuna llegaras tarde a la escuela-comento indiferente ante el dolor de su alumno.

Tsuna rápidamente se levanto de suelo corriendo a si al baño donde se quitó el pijama y lo dejó en el cesto de la ropa sucia, abrió el grifo del agua caliente y entró en la ducha. Una vez terminado el baño, se secó el pelo y comenzó a vestirse. Se puso su uniforme que consiste en una playera blanca manga larga y un chaleco de azul oscuro y un pantalón negro teñido a su cuerpo. Se miró al espejo para peinarse un poco el desordenado cabello que desafía la gravedad;

Tsuna era un chico de 16 años, cabello castaño, de piel clara como la porcelana, ojos color caramelo, y de facciones algo afeminadas. Era delgado, pero no excesivamente, tenía una figura esbelta pero atlética. No era muy alto, a lo mucho de los 1.57 cm, para su desgracia, como él decía, había heredado la belleza y fragilidad de su madre

Terminó de "acomodarse" el pelo (lo cual no logro quedo igual que siempre.) Bajó las escaleras corriendo y termino por caer de ellas hasta llegar al comedor-cocina.

Donde su madre colocaba el desayuno a su familia porque eso eran cada uno de esos arrimados que llegaron con alguna finalidad poco a poco llego a quererlos aun que algunos lo quisieron acecinar al principio pero no le importa solo le interesa el bienestar de cada uno de ellos.

-Ohayo tsuna-nii- saludo un castaño claro de ojos miel de 9 años vestía una playera manga larga junto con un suéter verde y pantalón azul eléctrico

-Ohayo tsuna-san-saludo igual mente una niña de 5 años, vestía su típico traje chico rojo

-Tsuna apúrate ya quiero comer-pedía un niño de 5 años de afro y ojos verdes vestido de vaca.

-Tsu-kun Ohayo- saludo una hermosa mujer castaña, de cuerpo menudo, ojos marrones, piel pálida, con cuerpo de ensueño y facciones finas estaba parada frente a él con una hermosa y cálida sonrisa

TSUNA:-Ohayo-saludo- Okasan y ¿reborn?

NANA:- Reborn-kun se acaba de ir dijo que se hacía tarde-comento despreocupada la mujer

TSUNA:-Hiii…. llegare tarde O-okasan me voy- dijo cogiendo una tostada antes de salir corriendo asía la salida

NANA:-Iterashai- se despidió la mujer en la puerta viendo partir a su hijo junto a sus dos amigos

Tsuna:- Ohayo gokudera, Yamamoto-saludo el castaño llegando a lado de los dos chicos

-Ohayo Juudaime-saludo un joven de unos 16 años de piel blanca como la porcelana, de ojos verde esmeralda, cabello platinado, de 1.68cm delgado con curvas muy poco definidas pero atlético era un joven muy guapo a la vista vestía una playera manga larga blanca y un chaleco de manga larga azul oscuro sin desabrochar y desfajado acompañado de un pantalón azul eléctrico un tanto teñido a su cuerpo.

-yo tsuna- saludo el otro chico de unos 16 años con su típica sonrisa en su cara era de tés un tanto morena ojos chocolate cuerpo atlético cabellera oscura como la noche de unos 1.77cm un joven guapísimo.

Entre plática y una que otra pelea sin sentido por parte del platinado y el pelo negro llegaron a la escuela antes de que el timbre sonara al entrar sus amigos se encontraban platicando.

-Ohayo tsuna-kun- saludo un peli rojo tenia las mismas fracciones que el mencionado

TSUNA:- Ohayo enma-kun, mina-saludo el castaño llegando a su lado

-Ohayo tsuna-kun-saludo una chica de cabello algo castaño algo llegado al anaranjado era una joven muy guapa- ne chicos ¿se enteraron habrán unos estudiantes de intercambio?-pregunto animad la chica.

TSUNA:- reborn me comento algo ayer creo que son de Italia o algo así- comento algo confundido.

REBORN:- siéntense dame-alumnos-pidió/ordeno entrando al salón automáticamente todos se sentaron en sus lugares algo asustados pensando en cómo los torturaría el profesor es día- hoy tendremos nuevos juguetes… digo alumnos que entrenar.

TODOS:- juguetes…-pensaron todos

REBORN:- pasen- pidió reborn abriendo la puerta dejando pasar a los mencionados, cuatro jóvenes entraron- ellos han venido desde Italia, como tu gokudera- aclaro- preséntense- sentencio el mayor sentándose en su escritorio viendo a los nuevos compañeros de su dame-alumno.

-Ohayo mi nombre es neokami tengo 17 años, solo no me molesten- sentencio una joven de cabello negro que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda de tés blanca, ojos de un hermoso color carmín de 1.70cm de cuerpo increíble a la vita de cualquier hombre vestía una falda a mitad de muslo color azul eléctrico y una blusa manga larga blanca y un chaleco manga larga azul oscuro. .

-mi nombre es Elizabeth Eliana di air tengo 15 años-concluyo la joven era hermosa a la vista algo tierna de cabello platinado largo y algo ondulado de ojos gris metálico de piernas torneadas tés blanca como las nieve de 1.53cm de cuerpo favorable vestía una falda a mitad de muslo color azul eléctrico y una blusa manga larga blanca y un chaleco azul oscuro.

.

-me llamo ian Alexander di air tengo 15 años me gustan los animales y espero que o llevemos bien- saludo un hermoso joven de 1.53cm ojos azul metálico cabello rubio algo rizado corto de tés blanca como las nubes de cuerpo menudito tético pero no mucho con unas curvas poco acentuadas vestía un pantalón azul eléctrico una playera manga larga blanco y un chaleco azul oscuro.

-Ohayo mi nombre es Katherine Kathleen tengo 16 años me gustan las cosas dulces espero y nos levemos bien- saludo la joven de 1.57 cm de cabello castaño largo y algo ondulado, ojos azul cielo, labios de un rosado pálido, pechos favorables piernas largas y torneadas de tés blanca como la porcelana vestía una falda a mitad de muslo color azul eléctrico y una blusa manga larga blanca y un chaleco manga larga azul oscuro.

REBON:- Elizabeth te puedes sentar atrás de gokudera- señalo la silla detrás del joven- ian alado de tu hermana, neokami en la silla de la esquina-señalo una cerca de la ventana y tu Kath detrás de tsuna-ordeno antes de empezar la clases espartanas del maestro de matemáticas milagrosamente y nadie se explicaban cómo tres de los nuevos chicos terminaban las tareas o respondían las preguntas del mayor pero en cambio Kath era como tsuna nada le salía bien se cayó dos veces tropezando con su propio pie en fin al finalizar las clases todos se relajaron al ver salir a su profesor ni rápidos ni perezosos todos menos el grupo de tsuna y enma fueron con los chicos nuevos…

Reborn que se quedo parado en el pasillo con la mirada oculta entre su fedora se preguntaba ¿quiénes eran esos chicos? y ¿cuál era su misión en namimori?- no me agradan esos chicos a simple vista se ve que son unos hitman y hay algo extraño en los mellizos- susurro caminando asía el comité diciplinario…


End file.
